U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,934 discloses a system for stereotactic surgery, in which computer tomography is used. Two-dimensional images are derived from three-dimensional data, in order to guide the position of a surgical instrument on the basis of them.
Reference is also made to DE 102 15 808 B4.